Why Won't You Sleep!
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: Ahh 2am. The perfect time for your infant to wake you up to tell her a story. Or not! Fluff, humor, and a tiny grain of angst. Companion to Missing Piece.


**This is a story I made as a companion to Missing Piece. It's fluff with humor, and a dash of angst. Nothing that earns a warning though, as this is rated K+. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: EWW isn't mine.**

* * *

"Oh for the love of God! Really Kelsea?!" Emma groaned, dragging herself out of her warm bed. Kelsea was scream crying, again. That was the fifth time tonight, and it was only 2:30! It was times like these when she wished she was lucky enough to be married, and have someone she could bribe into doing this from time to time.

She winced at the thought, stepping into her slippers. Her daughter was two months old now, and every single thought of Jax made her feel like sobbing in a corner. But she had to be an adult, especially at the moment.

Emma trudged into Kelsea's nursery, shaking her head. She hadn't been able to work in months, and she couldn't go even if leave was over. That morning she'd accidentally poured herself a glass of vinegar instead of water. And was so tired she didn't know until she took a _massive_ gulp. Her mouth still hated her.

The moment she entered the room Kelsea went down from _wake the neighborhood_ and became _you will **not** sleep_. Yes, Emma had names for her level of noise. It was the only thing that kept her from shoving duct tape over her daughter's mouth.

"Alright baby girl. It's okay, Mommy's here now." She cooed, gently picking Kelsea up. The moment she did her crying dropped even quieter, and Emma knew the problem.

 _Attention seeker. I swear, she's just like her dad._ Emma thought, shaking her head as she walked over to the rocking chair. She sat down and started rocking back and forth.

"Do you want a story tonight? Or do you want Mommy to sing you a song? I personally don't think I'm very good at the latter, but Auntie Jessie calls me crazy." Emma whispered with a smile. Kelsea giggled, grabbing at Emma's nose. She grinned down at her daughter, understanding that meant story.

"Okay then." She said, thinking up the perfect story.

"Once upon a time, there lived a princess named Emmy. Princess Emmy was a good princess, she obeyed every rule. Princess Emmy believed she was in love with a Duke, Daniel. He was a kind man, and like Emmy he appreciated rules. But one day, Princess Emmy had her world turned upside down."

 _Oh, and how she loved it_. Emma thought in the back of her mind.

"One day, a man came to town. He was known for being a bad person, he had quite the reputation. The man's name was Prince Jax Novoa, and he was from the dark realm. Emmy, as princess, was assigned to help the prince navigate the kingdom. Her father liked the prince, despite his reputation and origins."

 _Even though he was not the person he was believed to be._

"The dark prince took an automatic liking to the princess, perhaps finding her innocence endearing."

 _How fitting that he was the one to take it from her, in more ways than one. Guess that's just what princes do. Sweep you off your feet, knock you up, and leave you alone._ Emma thought, shaking the idea from her mind. She hated those thoughts; they were bad for Kelsea to be near.

"Emmy felt a connection to the prince, like a magnet was drawing her toward him. Reminding herself of her relationship, Emmy ignored the pull, despite Jax's efforts."

 _"I always win in the end. You'll see."_

Emma shook away the memory of his voice, the same chills she'd gotten coming back.

"Then one night, the princess and her prince were trapped in the castle, a storm putting them there. The prince took care if Emmy, made sure she was safe. They grew closer that night. He opened up to her about his secretive past, and she assured him that he was a better person than he gave himself credit for."

Emma stopped, knowing that this was where she had to change the story a little bit. Just to make it better. Sort of.

"That night, the princess and her prince shared a kiss, and she realized that perhaps a little bit of darkness was not such a bad thing. Princess Emmy and Prince Jax soon got married and had their own little princess. Her name was Princess Kelsea Maria Novoa of the light and the dark realm. Together they all lived long, prosperous lives and got their very own happily... ever... after. The end."

When Emma finished the story she looked down at her sweet bundle of joy, curled up in her arms, sleeping once again. A huge grin crossed Emma's face, tears welling up in her eyes when Kelsea sucked her bottom lip in, the way her father used to.

Emma carefully stood, placing Kelsea in her crib and putting a blanket around her waist. She slowly tiptoed out, shutting the door without a sound. Maybe that was the last time tonight.

As she crawled back into bed, Emma examined her phone. The clock now read 3:01, and she was beyond ready to sleep through the night.

Against her better judgment, she opened her contact tab, scrolling to the J section until she found him. Along with all the emojis that accompanied his name.

Emma's thumb lingered over the phone button, contemplating whether to press down. Maybe he'd answer, it was day there after all.

Sighing, she clicked the phone off, setting it down and rolling over.

 _I don't get a happy ending._ She thought, shutting her eyes for what she hoped was the last time that night.

 _ **2 hours later**_

"You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

 **That's all folks! Review? ;)**


End file.
